De almas malditas y crueles destinos
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: Mamoru Chiba siempre ha sabido que la rubia líder de las Senshi era mucho más de lo que aparentaba... Lástima que no se imaginara hasta qué punto. Sus Shitennou no podrían estar más de acuerdo. A veces, la muerte no es tributo suficiente para pagar al Destino por un amor de leyenda.


**Em… ¡Hola! Sé que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que publiqué, pero mi vida ha sufrido múltiples cambios en estos años. La Universidad, los amigos, el trabajo, las responsabilidades… Ciertamente, he escrito algunas cosas que nunca han visto la luz, ya que la inspiración me abandonaba y no las terminaba nunca. Más de siete años después, me atrevo a volver a la escena, aunque sea por una actuación.**

 **Es una historia diferente a lo que escribía cuando era más joven, pero extrañamente, he quedado satisfecha con el resultado, y espero que vosotros también disfrutéis de ella. ¡Adelante con la lectura!**

Ding

El corto pitido anunciaba la llegada del ascensor a su planta.

Mamoru suspiró con alivio, notando con cada paso el cansancio de las últimas 48 horas. Desde su regreso al plano de los vivos poco menos de dos meses atrás, las obligaciones lo habían agobiado. Tras semanas arreglando los estragos causados por la batalla con Galaxia, y modificando las memorias de los civiles, los últimos dos días se había dedicado a poner en orden los problemas causados por su ausencia. Quién hubiera pensado que el Consejo Rector de Harvard sería tan quisquilloso con su no aparición.

A todo ello, había que sumar a Usagi, que si bien estaba exultante con su regreso, aún sufría los efectos del trauma. Todos habían esperado que se pegara a él, pero había reaccionado de manera opuesta, presentando una máscara de felicidad y seguridad. Él, por el contrario, había tomado la decisión de pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella, no solo para asegurarle a su princesa que estaba ahí con ella, sino para reafirmarse a sí mismo que había podido volver. Cualquiera pensaría que, después de tantas muertes, secuestros y lavados de cerebro, uno se acostumbraría a la rutina, pero la idea de no poder volver a verla dolía igual que el primer día.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, obligándose a espantar esos pensamientos, pues había vuelto y no tenía sentido torturarse con las malas memorias. Con esa nueva resolución, abrió la puerta de su apartamento, y tras cerrarla, dejó las llaves y el móvil sobre la mesa del recibidor, soltando su maletín en la barra americana.

De repente, percibió una presencia ajena. Era una sensación de poder primario, envuelta en capas de luz y travesura engañosas. Una presencia que, si no se equivocaba, debería de estar con las demás tomándose un batido, y no en su casa.

Con cautela, el moreno atravesó el salón, hasta llegar a la fuente desde la que percibía la presencia intrusa: su habitación.

Al entrar, la descubrió de pie frente a su ventana, inmóvil. A primera vista, podía admitir entender lo que veían los mortales al verla: largo y lustroso pelo rubio, un cuerpo voluptuoso a pesar de su edad, una cara de porcelana, y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Para un ojo inexperto, incluso podía ver el parecido entre la mujer frente a él y su adorada Usagi. Sin embargo, él no era un mortal cualquiera, e incluso sin sus poderes, le resultaba evidente que la figura frente a él distaba mucho de ser una barbie insustancial.

Donde los ojos mortales veían a una adolescente con un prometedor futuro como modelo (mejor ni recordar otros posibles oficios que algunos habían comentado), él contemplaba a una guerrera que podía quitar vidas con sus manos, o destruir imperios con sus palabras. Minako Aino, líder de las Senshi, princesa de Venus y última heredera de Afrodita, era una mujer a la que tratar con una saludable dosis de respeto y cautela.

-Te estaba esperando.

El tinte de frialdad en la voz normalmente animada de la mujer fue lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ocultando todo rastro de sobresalto, Mamoru cruzó su mirada con la de la rubia.

-Me parece que mi habitación, en mi piso cerrado con llave, no es el mejor sitio para esperar a alguien.

Sin dejar de mirarle, Minako señaló descuidadamente su mesilla de noche, provocándole un escalofrío.

-Lo sé, y me disculpo por la intromisión, pero este asunto lleva siendo retrasado demasiado tiempo, y temo que es mejor que lo hablemos a solas, por el bien de todos.

La inflexión en su tono lo puso inmediatamente en guardia.

-¿De qué se supone que tendríamos que hablar tu y yo? ¿Hay algo mal con Usako?

-Usagi está todo lo bien que sería esperable, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Es otro el asunto.

El moreno frunció el ceño, pensativo. Él y la líder de las Senshi nunca habían tenido una relación especialmente fluida. Eran amigos, y se tenían cariño (luchar juntos y querer a Usagi dejaban pocas posibilidades de lo contrario), pero no tenía con ella un vínculo especialmente fuerte a nivel personal. Mientras que con Makoto había establecido un vínculo nacido del entendimiento silencioso del dolor que provoca perder a tus padres, con Ami compartía la pasión por la medicina y una naturaleza estudiosa, y con Rei la comprensión de unos poderes extrasensoriales desde la infancia, Minako siempre había sido un enigma. La joven había llegado a sus vidas con un bagaje de batalla, y detrás de los vivaces ojos azules que parecían transmitir la sensación de continua y resuelta diversión, él podía apreciar que escondía mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Por ello, siempre se había negado a caer en la trampa de infravalorarla y tratarla como a una alocada muñeca, lo que lo devolvía al punto presente.

-¿Y cuál sería ese asunto, si se puede saber?

La sonrisa que Minako le dirigió bien podría haber congelado el infierno.

-Explicar el motivo por el que decidiste ocultarnos que en tu habitación guardas las piedras sagradas que contienen las almas de tus Shitennou.

Antes de que la última palabra hubiera terminado de abandonar los labios de su contrincante, Mamoru se lanzó a la mesita de noche, abriendo el cajón con frenesí, y solo respiró con alivio cuando descubrió que las cuatro piedras permanecían intactas en su lugar. Una vez convencido de que estaban a salvo, se giró hacia la guerrera, que lo miraba con una ceja enarcada sin haberse movido, y aún vestida de civil, con sus vaqueros, camisa y chaqueta. Su aspecto lo tranquilizó parcialmente, pues si no se había transformado, aún tenía esperanza de salir de ésa completo.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

El tono grave y oscuro hubiera aterrorizado a cualquiera que lo oyese, pero su contrincante no era una persona normal. Su única respuesta fue sonreír con indolencia.

-Ahórrate el numerito. Es posible que en unos años, cuando hayas aceptado tu poder y desarrolles todas tus capacidades, pudieras vencerme, pero ahora mismo, no tienes más poder que cualquiera de los seres a los que he destruido. Relájate, y tratemos este asunto lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no podría vencerte? Soy el Príncipe de Terra.

Su cuerpo se tensó, al ver como Minako abandonaba finalmente su puesto junto a la ventana y se acercaba, parándose a medio metro de donde él se encontraba, con la caja firmemente entre sus manos.

-Cierto, eres el Príncipe de Terra, y el heredero del Cristal de Oro. En tu máximo apogeo, solo Serenity y el Cristal de Plata podrían hacerte frente. Sin embargo, aún luchas contra esa parte de ti, evitando tus poderes, rechazando el constante intento del Cristal de ofrecerte guía y protección. Yo, sin embargo, asumí mi posición y poder años atrás, contra los deseos de la difunta Reina Serenity, pues mis poderes como Senshi y como princesa están irremediablemente ligados. E incluso si lo aceptaras plenamente, las leyes de la magia de Terra dictan que no puedes dominar el Cristal hasta cumplir 21 años y fundirte con Gaia. ¿Me equivoco, caballeros?

Ante la inesperada pregunta, Mamoru se volvió, dándose cuenta de que había tirado las piedras a la cama que se encontraba tras él, y que al otro lado habían aparecido los espíritus de sus Shitennou. Aparentemente, una enfadada Senshi constituía motivo de alarma para sus guardianes.

Zoisite, siempre el primero en las discusiones y debates, la miró con rabia.

-¡No hables así al Príncipe! No tenemos por qué responder ante ti.

A su izquierda, el espíritu de Nephrite suspiró con hastío, y pareció darle una pequeña descarga al más joven de sus compañeros.

-Ofrezco nuestras más sentidas disculpas, Lady Venus. Debo decir que ha sido una sorpresa veros aquí.

-Acepto vuestras disculpas, Lord Nephrite. – la ojiazul inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, en señal de aceptación.- Entiendo vuestra sorpresa, y la de vuestro Príncipe, pero la situación se ha extendido más de lo recomendable.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre? ¿Los conoces? ¿Cómo sabías que estaban aquí?

La mujer y los cuatro espíritus se giraron para mirarlo con distintos grados de sorpresa, resignación e impaciencia.

Tras varios segundos de silencio, Minako suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Se os cayó del caballo cuando era niño, y no se os ocurrió llevarlo al galeno?

La sombra de una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Jedite.

-Tememos que uno de los entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo lo dañó, y que ver a vuestra Princesa acabó con cualquier posibilidad de razonamiento.

-¡Ey! ¡Se supone que estáis de mi parte!

El grito de indignación de Mamoru fue completamente ignorado. Tras algunas risas, fue Nephrite el que retomó el hilo de la conversación.

-Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema. Si no me equivoco, el Príncipe os ha preguntado por vuestro conocimiento de nuestra presencia.

La diversión abandonó inmediatamente los ojos azules de Minako, que pasaron a ser témpanos de hielo.

-Supe de vuestra presencia desde el mismo momento en que vuestros espíritus fueron encerrados en vuestras piedras sagradas.

El silencio que siguió a esta declaración fue ensordecedor. Zoisite fue el primero en recuperarse.

-Pero eso… fue hace más de dos años. ¿Por qué esperar hasta ahora para enfrentarnos?

La desconfianza inundó la habitación. Sólo una figura permanecía impasible ante la situación.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, se han ido encadenando una serie de problemas que me han impedido venir. Enemigos psicópatas de varias clases han ido apareciendo, y parece que la versión futura de vuestro Príncipe es tan estúpida como la presente, porque se le ocurrió que era una buena idea convencerlo de cortar con la mujer por la que sacrificó billones de vidas… El destrozo fue significativo.

Las cuatro formas de sus Shitennou se volvieron a mirarlo, recordando aquellos tiempos. Mamoru, viéndose la diana del reproche, se defendió rápidamente.

-¡Pensaba que moriría si seguía conmigo! Solo intentaba protegerla.

-Creo que ha quedado claro que la misión de proteger a Usagi nos corresponde a nosotras, y mientras seas un egocéntrico y cobarde aspirante a Príncipe, tu única aportación es ser feliz con ella, mentecato.

-¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme cobarde, yo he…!

-Endimión, no entréis en su juego. Aunque sois poderoso, hombres más curtidos en la política han caído en sus trampas. Venus, os ruego que no utilicéis vuestros juegos con el Príncipe, que solo ha buscado el bienestar de la Princesa Serenity. Ahora, creo recordar que estábamos hablando sobre nuestra presencia como espíritus.

La voz seria y pausada del último de los Shitennou inundó la sala, cortando de raíz la perorata de Mamoru, que cayó como un niño al que acaban de regañar por romper una ventana. Minako, por el contrario, tensó el cuerpo antes de centrar su atención en los ojos verdes del líder de la guardia del Príncipe de Terra.

-Kunzite.

-Lady Venus.

-Dulce Gaia, no otra vez.

El murmullo lastimero de Zoisite fue ignorado por el resto de los presentes, que fijaron su atención en ambos comandantes.

Más allá de la evidente diferencia en cuanto a la consistencia de sus cuerpos, los dos líderes enfrentados mostraban su poder de formas completamente distintas. Mientras el general de Terra era una presencia imponente, que exudaba seguridad y rectitud por cada uno de sus poros y exigía obediencia indiscutida, la guerrera venusina proyectaba la confianza de que sus órdenes y deseos serían seguidos sin protesta, con una fuerza que nacía de la convicción de sus habilidades en batalla y en política. Kunzite era la tierra, fuerte, seguro y consistente, y Venus era el aire, sutil y agradable hasta que su furia la convertía en un destructivo huracán.

Tras unos segundos de intensa batalla de miradas, Kunzite relajó su postura, inclinando la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

-Si fuerais tan amable, a todos nos gustaría saber cómo pudisteis saber acerca de nuestra presencia, por qué habéis esperado realmente hasta este momento para enfrentarnos, y qué queréis de nosotros, a ser posible, sin avergonzar más al Príncipe.

El nombrado príncipe miró con pena al mayor de sus guardianes, dispuesto a decirle que hablar con Minako era como intentar comunicarse con el mar embravecido, cuando la respuesta de la rubia lo dejó sorprendido.

-Con gusto.

Los cuatro Shitennou se inclinaron levemente en reconocimiento, ignorando a su consternado señor.

-Bueno, la verdad es que me di cuenta un mes después de… volver, tras vencer a Beryl. Al principio estaba muy ocupada asegurándome que las chicas estaban bien, que Mamoru había vuelto sano y salvo, y que mis padres no se habían dado cuenta de nada. Una vez que los asuntos más urgentes se habían resuelto, me di cuenta de que los Shitennou no habían aparecido. Creí que estarían en sus respectivas zonas, por lo que no me preocupé mucho, pero al ver que no volvíais, comencé a preocuparme. Se suponía que teníamos que estar todos, para completar la Corte.

-Un segundo.- Jedite la miraba con suspicacia.- ¿Cómo es posible que estuvieras tan segura de que íbamos a volver? ¿Y cómo podías saber quiénes somos? Según tengo entendido por lo que nos ha contado el Príncipe, la Reina Serenity borró vuestras memorias, dejando solo lo imprescindible para poder luchar y proteger a la Princesa.

Sus camaradas asintieron, habiendo seguido el mismo razonamiento. Ante las preguntas del Rey Guardián del Este, la heredera de Afrodita sonrió de medio lado, cargada de cinismo.

-A grandes rasgos, lo que os contó Mamoru es cierto. Las Senshi solo debían recordar aquello que fuera estrictamente necesario para cumplir nuestro deber, pero mi caso es bastante particular. Por una parte, yo desperté antes, alejada de los poderes de Luna, y luchando con otra de las facciones del Reino Oscuro. No os voy a aburrir con clases de Teología, Filosofía y Genética Avanzada, pero la realidad es que, a diferencia de mis hermanas, mis poderes vienen todos de la misma fuente. El control sobre el metal es un extra, un regalo, pero mis poderes están intrínsecamente ligados a mi herencia como hija de Afrodita, y por tanto, unidos irremediablemente a mis emociones.- se giró levemente para mirar a un atento Mamoru.- Es en cierta forma similar a como funciona el Cristal de Plata con Serenity; mientras más siente ella, más poderoso es el Cristal.- el moreno asintió, comprendiendo el razonamiento, por lo que Minako volvió a dirigirse a la habitación en general.- Mi empatía es lo que me permite manejar la energía que utilizo en mis ataques. Despertando mis poderes de Senshi, se desbloquearon todos los demás, por lo que era cuestión de poco tiempo que todos mis recuerdos volviesen a mí. A diferencia de Marte, yo no puedo desconectar de ellos, más de lo que puedo dejar de sentir, así que entenderéis la imposibilidad de la Reina Serenity de dejarme en la misma ignorancia que a las demás.

La belleza rubia calló, dejando que sus palabras se asentaran en las mentes de sus oyentes. Cuando todos parecían haber asimilado la explicación, continuó.

-La segunda señal fue la extraña condición que presentaban cada una de mis hermanas.- la preocupación tiño los rostros de tres de los Shitennou y su Príncipe.- Tranquilos, no están enfermas, ni nada por el estilo.- ante su afirmación, los rostros de las generales y de Mamoru se relajaron, pero el ceño ligeramente fruncido de Kunzite pasó desapercibido.- El Hilo de Eros seguía anudado en su dedo correspondiente, pero era intermitente, como si perteneciera a este plano pero se encontrara en otro.

Al ver las miradas confusas de los hombres, suspiró.

-Lord Nephrite, creo que vos erais el más versado en Filosofía, según me informaron.

-Así es.- el largo cabello castaño del Rey Guardián del Oeste pareció moverse con energía.- Según las cosmogonías más reputadas, en la mano izquierda de cada ser vivo con consciencia del ser, hay cinco hilos místicos. En los seres humanos, cada uno ocupa un dedo, representando la evolución y separación del ser. El primero de ellos, en el dedo oponible, es de color negro, y representa el Destino, que a todos lleva de nuevo a la misma fuente, pues los Guardianes del Inframundo tiran de él cuando el alma ha cumplido su propósito. El segundo, en el dedo índice, es de color verde, y representa los lazos afectivos y familiares que establecemos con nuestros semejantes. El dedo central contiene el hilo blanco, que representa la vida del individuo, y es el único que puede romperse definitivamente, pues es el que las diosas del Destino cortan cuando la vida llega a su fin, y el alma viaja a donde le corresponde. El dedo anular contiene el hilo azul, que representa la lealtad del individuo a una causa o persona, y solo se da en aquellas personas que han adquirido grandes compromisos, como los votos religiosos o la promesa de protección. Por último, está el Hilo Rojo, conocido en muchas culturas como el Hilo de Eros, pues simboliza la conexión romántica entre las almas.

Tras la extensa explicación del filósofo del grupo, las miradas se dirigieron de nuevo a Minako, que asintió.

-Una explicación bastante concreta y acertada, aunque algunos puntos del folklore recogido por las civilizaciones es incorrecto, pero para lo que nos interesa, servirá. El caso es que, cuando por fin pude prestar atención a este asunto tras el desagradable encuentro con Diamante, confirmé que algo no estaba bien. Mis amigas tenían todas su Hilo Rojo visible, pero intermitente. Eso significa que, estrictamente hablando, sus almas gemelas están vivas, pero inaccesibles, lo cual impide que puedan avanzar.

-¿Sus almas gemelas? ¿Pero quién…?.- La pregunta de Mamoru quedó inconclusa, ante las miradas de incredulidad de sus guardianes.- Oh.

Minako sacudió la cabeza, exasperada.

-¿En serio? Si este es el hombre que tiene que gobernar la Tierra, estoy segura de que puedo encontrar la manera de llegar a Lumea.

-Dejando de lado la lentitud de comprensión del Príncipe, ¿a qué viene esto? Estamos aquí, no hay nada que hacer.

El tono definitivo de Kunzite los sorprendió a todos, que miraron con estupor el acalorado intercambio de miradas entre ambos jefes.

-Ese es precisamente el punto al que quería llegar. Veréis, en teoría, cuando Serenity derrotó a Beryl, nos trajo a todos de vuelta. Lo lógico sería pensar que vosotros quedasteis encerrados porque no sois miembros del Milenio de Plata ni jurasteis lealtad a la señora del Cristal, pero puesto que técnicamente tampoco lo hizo Endimión, esa teoría queda descartada. Lo cual deja como única posibilidad que fuera vuestra voluntad la que os dejara así.

-¿Cómo?

El bajo murmullo de Mamoru pudo escucharse en la habitación, dado el absoluto silencio que imperó ante la declaración de la princesa venusina, que suspiró.

-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es la única explicación posible. El Cristal de Plata, siguiendo el deseo de Serenity, nos trajo a todos de vuelta, recomponiendo nuestros cuerpos, y limpiando las almas de todos y cada uno de nosotros. Sin embargo, os habíamos matado, y vuestro subconsciente consideró que la mejor forma de ayudar a vuestro Príncipe era permaneciendo a su lado lo más cerca posible. Por ello, vuestras almas fueron confinadas a las piedras sagradas que os otorgan el poder de canalizar la energía de Gaia, por lo que el Cristal de Plata, al encontrarse con los cuerpos intactos pero sin almas que los ocuparan, los sumió en una especie de coma hasta que pudiera completar su misión, que es lo que ha estado intentando durante años. Tras la batalla con Galaxia, Endimión volvió a renacer, y los Cristales de Plata y Oro, libres de ataduras durante el proceso, intentaron traeros de vuelta, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Estáis atados a esa forma hasta que el Cristal de Oro pueda cumplir su parte, y reunir vuestras almas con vuestros cuerpos.

Las revelaciones de los últimos minutos tardaron en penetrar la maraña de pensamientos de los Shitennou y su Príncipe, que miraron boquiabiertos a Minako… todos, menos el peliplateado comandante, que la miraba con seriedad.

-¿Y qué hay de vos?

-¿Disculpa?

-Habéis hablado sobre el efecto que esto ha tenido sobre nosotros, sobre vuestras hermanas Senshi, incluso sobre el Príncipe, pero guardáis silencio sobre vuestra situación. Además, ofrecéis una información que ahora mismo no sirve de nada, pues como bien habéis dicho, el Príncipe no puede hacer nada mientras no entrene sus poderes y acepte su rol como señor del Cristal de Oro, así que pregunto de nuevo, ¿por qué estáis aquí?

Mamoru se tensó, esperando un ataque de la más imprevisible de las Senshi. Su risa cansada no era, ni por asomo, lo que hubiera esperado.

-Siempre tan agudo, querido compañero.- la sorpresa ante la forma de dirigirse al estoico general apenas había comenzado a registrarse en los rostros de los demás, cuando las siguientes palabras de la rubia los enmudecieron por completo.- La realidad es que me muero.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

El grito unánime no podía recoger toda la sorpresa que su afirmación había causado. La guerrera, ligeramente divertida, sacudió su mano, intentando calmar el alboroto.

-Quizás no me he expresado bien. No me refiero a una muerte física, pues la magia de los cristales mantendrá mi cuerpo intacto, probablemente durante un par de miles de años. Pero para cuando mi cuerpo muera, mi alma se habrá corrompido largo tiempo atrás.

La consternación era evidente en los rostros de los cinco hombres, que no sabían cómo reaccionar a esa revelación. Finalmente, fue Mamoru quien realizó la pregunta que todos pensaban.

-¿Por qué?

El moreno la miró con tristeza. Realmente, no tenían mucha relación, pero no entendía cómo una mujer vivaz y con un prometedor futuro por delante podía hablar con tanta ligereza de algo tan serio. Independientemente del dolor que su destino provocaría a las demás, era injusto que una mujer que había sufrido tanto fuera a desaparecer sin haber sido recompensada por la vida.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el hermoso rostro de la rubia, suavizando la dureza de sus ojos.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando llegué a Tokyo, ya había luchado contra miembros del Reino Oscuro? Pues uno de ellos me maldijo, y yo misma completé el augurio.

-Adonis.

El odio y la furia en la voz del más tranquilo y ecuánime de los Shitennou sobresaltó a sus compañeros, que alternaron sus miradas entre un líder y otro.

-En efecto.- Minako cruzó la mirada con los ojos verdes que la observaban, sin flaquear.- Cuando tenía 13 años, luchaba contra el Reino Oscuro en Londres, y allí estaba él. Al principio, pensé que era un aliado, pero finalmente descubrí la verdad. Intentó manipularme para que lo aceptara, pero lo destruí. Sin embargo, al muy bastardo le dio tiempo a maldecirme en mi fortuna. Dijo que el amor y el deber jamás podrían ir de la mano, y que para alcanzar uno, habría de renunciar al otro.

Jedite no pudo evitar interrumpir.

-Quizás me equivoque, pero creo recordar que el tal Adonis no era más que un soldado venusino mandado a Terra para un acuerdo de colaboración.

-Más o menos.- ante las muestras de interés de los demás, Minako se vio en la obligación de explicarse.- Adonis fue un soldado en Magellan, pero su cambio de destino a Terra fue debido a un comportamiento inapropiado, que el Consejo de Guerra consideró que podría ser atajado de raíz por las técnicas de entrenamiento terráqueas.

Ante la vaga respuesta, Zoisite frunció el ceño.

-Estoy seguro de que los ejércitos de Júpiter o Marte podrían haberlo enderezado.

Ante esta observación, la heredera venusina inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda, sonriendo con mordacidad.

-En última instancia, debido a los acuerdos de la Alianza, todos los ejércitos planetarios responden ante mí, pues sus Comandantes eran las Senshi.

El más joven de los Shitennou seguía sin entender el problema.

-¿Y qué? Una simple indisciplina no es motivo para molestar a la Comandante del ejército.- de repente, una lucecita pareció encenderse en su cerebro.- A menos que…

El horror tiñó el rostro de todos, lo que provocó que la rubia aclarara rápidamente la situación.

-Nada tan grave como lo que estáis pensando, os lo aseguro. Simplemente tenía la costumbre de aparecer en mis aposentos, y exclamaba a los cuatro vientos que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, y que todos los demás eran farsantes. Pero una persona con ese desequilibrio no podía estar en mi ejército, porque suponía un grave riesgo, así que lo mandamos a Terra, con la esperanza de que, fuera de mi presencia y el ambiente de Venus, se recuperara de su obsesión.

El rostro de Mamoru se sonrojó ligeramente.

-No creo que fuera una ocurrencia extraña que tuvieras… eh… admiradores.

El bufido de Kunzite fue claramente escuchado, y convenientemente ignorado por aquellos que deseaban pasar una eternidad en paz. Por su parte, Minako pareció recuperar algo de su desparpajo.

-Es cierto que no me faltaban admiradores, pero jamás nadie se atrevería a imponerse a mí en ese ámbito. El comportamiento de Adonis era completamente reprochable e imperdonable.

La finalidad en su voz dejó claro que esa parte de la historia no estaba abierta a discusión, por lo que todos decidieron tácitamente volver al tema principal de la discusión.

Los ojos castaños de Nephrite brillaron con curiosidad.

-Volviendo a la maldición, ¿no es un poco extraño que un simple soldado sin poderes pudiera maldecir la fortuna amorosa de una hija de Afrodita?

La sombra volvió a cubrir el rostro de porcelana de Minako.

-Su madre era una sacerdotisa menor, por lo que tenía ciertos conocimientos sobre el culto. Al maldecirme, lo hizo con el beneplácito de la diosa.

\- Aguardad.- los ojos de hielo de Jedite se abrieron con asombro.- ¿Estáis diciendo que Afrodita maldijo a su heredera con desamor eterno?

Los demás compartían claramente su asombro, con la que la ojiazul exhaló tristemente.

-Es un error común considerar que Afrodita solo escucha a los amantes puros y destinados. El amor tienen muchas caras, no solo el romántico, e incluso dentro de ese tipo, no todos son amores sanos y correspondidos. La rabia de Adonis ante mi rechazo fue suficiente para llamar su atención, y la furia por lo que ella consideró una afrenta por mi parte le dio a ese infeliz la fuerza para maldecirme.

El Príncipe de Terra empezaba a tener una ligera idea de cuál podría haber sido tamaña ofensa, pero necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas.

-¿Qué pudiste haber hecho para ofender a Afrodita hasta ese punto?

Por primera vez, pudo ver el dolor desgarrador que los vivaces ojos azules habían escondido por tanto tiempo, y su alma gritó, no solo por la injusticia de un destino que los había marcado a todos, sino por el sufrimiento que la joven se había guardado para sí misma durante años.

-Atravesé el corazón de mi alma gemela con la Espada Sagrada, y en mis últimos momentos estuve a punto de cortar mis hilos.

La tensión era tal que podría haberse cortado el aire con un cuchillo. La voz de Kunzite rompió el momento, dejando entrever una miríada de emociones demasiado compleja para analizar.

-Venus, no fue vuestra culpa, hicisteis lo que debíais. Cada instante durante los últimos 10.000 años me he torturado, sabiendo que debería haber sido más fuerte y resistir las locuras y la magia de Beryl. Estáis libre de toda culpa.

Sus tres camaradas y el Príncipe lo miraron asombrados. La guerrera respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Sé que hice lo que debía, pero el dolor sigue, y mis acciones en el pasado sirvieron para que Adonis conjurase la furia de Afrodita. El caso es que en nuestro enfrentamiento final en Londres me escupió su predicción, y con mi ataque final, todas mis memorias volvieron. Al llegar a Tokyo, a penas tuve tiempo de adaptarme a la situación y entrenar con mis hermanas, cuando el Destino llamó a mi puerta. En el momento en que volví a atravesar el corazón de Kunzite con la Espada Sagrada, el círculo se completó, y la maldición se cumplió. Renuncié a la felicidad por cumplir con mi deber, tal como Adonis predijo, y probablemente, eso influyó en que quisierais quedaros cerca de Endimión; si estáis encerrados, difícilmente podéis morir de nuevo, pero lo que tenéis tampoco es vida. Ahora dependéis del poder del Príncipe para volver, y no está preparado.

Los ojos verdes de Kunzite la observaron con intensidad.

-No podéis renunciar a la felicidad por mí, ni dejar que la situación os consuma.- una mano fantasmal intentó acariciar el rostro de porcelana, pero el contacto fue inexistente, agudizando el dolor en la expresión del normalmente estoico general.- No lo merezco.

La mueca que cruzó el semblante de la rubia les indicó que no era tan fácil como una tragedia de telenovela.

-Es más complicado que intentar tomar otro amante. Adonis no solo me condenó a no conocer el amor verdadero, me negó cualquier tipo de amor. Como ya os he dicho, el amor tiene muchas formas, facetas y etapas, pero normalmente se centra en tres pilares: el amor espiritual, o Psyqué, que fue mi nombre durante el Milenio de Plata, el amor filial, o Agaphe, y el amor romántico y sexual, conocido como Eros. Todos son manifestaciones del amor, y todos entran en el dominio de Afrodita, por lo tanto, en el mío. El amor espiritual lo tengo gracias a la Princesa y a las Senshi, que se han transformado en mi familia. Por desgracia, Agaphé me ha sido negado, pues mi familia en Venus ha desaparecido, y la terrestre… la situación es complicada.- los ojos azules de la belleza rubia parecieron humedecerse por un momento, rompiendo el corazón del peliplateado, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.- En cuanto al amor romántico, es la situación más difícil, por ser el núcleo de la maldición. Es imposible que alguna vez encuentre el amor, pues en el mismo momento en que la emoción naciera, consumiría por completo al pobre que tuviera la desgracia de ser el desafortunado. Y por la misma razón temo que, si tomara un amante, me convertiría en una especie de súcubus enloquecida, pues intentaría suplir todas las carencias a través del sexo, lo cual no es solo bastante desaconsejable, sino que podría matar a mis compañeros. Sin capacidad para dar o recibir amor, mis poderes están consumiendo mi esencia, hasta que no quede nada de ella. Cuando el proceso se complete, solo quedará un cuerpo sin alma, una muñeca sin conciencia ni moral, que habla y camina, pero insensible a su entorno. Una verdadera muerte en vida.

La extensa explicación de su situación dejó emocionalmente agotada a la princesa venusina, que se apartó de la figura fantasmal de Kunzite, refugiándose de nuevo en la claridad que entraba por la ventana.

La voz acongojada del moreno rompió el incómodo silencio.

-Lo lamento muchísimo, Minako. No tenía ni idea. Si lo hubiera sabido…

La mujer sacudió la cabeza, sin volverse a mirarlos.

-No hay nada de qué disculparse, Mamoru. No podrías haber hecho nada.

-¡Pero si hubiera sido más abierto con mis poderes…!

-No habría cambiado nada. Es mi castigo y penitencia, y lo acepto como tal. –finalmente, la beldad rubia se giró de nuevo, enfrentándolos con la misma elegancia y poder que mostrase controlando la Corte del Milenio de Plata miles de años atrás.- Mi propósito al venir no era el de hacerte sentir culpable, ni el de revivir los malos momentos del pasado. He venido a encomendar a tus Shitennou tu protección y la de mi Princesa, y a despedirme mientras aún hay humanidad en mí.

-No puedes rendirte así, Minako. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Tú misma has dicho que el proceso es lento, hay tiempo para liberarte de la maldición.

La guerrera desapareció, dando paso a una mujer agotada más allá de sus años.

-Hay heridas que no se curan con una disculpa, Mamoru. Igual que un jarrón roto se puede pegar, pero siempre quedarán las grietas, un corazón que se rompió jamás vuelve a ser el mismo.

-Las relaciones se arreglan, Minako, y mala heredera de Afrodita eres si no te levantas tras un tropiezo. El amor verdadero no es fácil, pero la felicidad se consigue luchando. ¡Me llamas cobarde por no aceptar mis poderes, pero vienes a mi casa con esa actitud derrotista a olvidar cualquier posibilidad de ser feliz! No lo permitiré, voy a luchar no solo por ti, sino por mis Shitennou, que merecen ser felices también.

El acalorado intercambio fue seguido por los cuatro guerreros de Terra, que no intervinieron. Kunzite, por su parte, adivinó fácilmente las intenciones de la rubia, pero viendo el estado de agitación que las relevaciones del día habían provocado en su Príncipe, decidió no evitar la acción de la decidida mujer, que le sonrió con tristeza, antes de acercarse al enfurecido moreno.

-No vas a hacer nada, Mamoru, porque nada recordarás de esta conversación. Duerme, Príncipe de Terra, y que tus sueños guarden tu congoja.

Aunque la considerable diferencia de altura debería haber hecho imposible tal hazaña, Minako besó con delicadeza la frente del desesperado amado de su Princesa, tocándolo con un suave resplandor dorado que lo sumió en un tranquilo y reparador sueño.

Tras acomodarlo en la cama y asegurarse de que la conversación que habían mantenido no fuera más que un vago sueño en su mente, se dirigió a los cuatro guerreros, que la miraban con distintos grados de lástima, comprensión y pena.

-Despertará en un par de horas, sin recordar nada de nuestra charla, pero intentará centrarse en el manejo de sus poderes. Con un poco de suerte, antes de la ascensión de Tokyo de Cristal, podrá traeros de vuelta.

Nephrite la miró, intentando comprenderla.

-¿Por qué hacéis todo esto?

-Porque ni vosotros merecéis esta existencia vacía, ni mis hermanas tener la mitad de su corazón encerrado en piedras mágicas.

La voz de Jedite sonó tensa, pero la emoción oculta era claramente visible para la hija de Afrodita.

-¿Cómo están? ¿Son felices?

Los pálidos labios se elevaron en una tenue sonrisa.

-Son tan felices como les resulta posible, teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias personales. No son mortales comunes, y en esta época y lugar, lo extraordinario se ve con desconfianza y desprecio. Pero son fuertes, y completamente capaces de salir adelante, superando todos los obstáculos.- miró con diversión los atentos ojos verdes de Zoisite.- Mercurio ha desarrollado una extraña alergia a las declaraciones públicas de amor, así que, si conseguís volver, agradecería que no empeorarais aún más la situación con vuestros… grandilocuentes gestos.- ante la expresión ofendida del más joven, los demás rieron quedamente, hasta que la divertida mirada se dirigió al más alto de los guardianes.- Júpiter es un libro abierto, lo cual incrementa la posibilidad de acabar electrocutado; recomiendo cuidado.- la sonrisa traviesa del castaño dejaba poca esperanza de una reconciliación fluida y calmada. Por último, los ojos azul cielo se cruzaron con los bloques de hielo de Jedite.- Aconsejo cautela al tratar con Marte, pues sus poderes espirituales no han disminuido, y los juegos políticos y de espionaje pueden conllevar graves consecuencias al tratar con ella.

La rubia guerrera de Venus evitó a conciencia mirar en la dirección de los ojos verdes que la desgarraban por dentro, y tomando aliento, se dirigió de nuevo a los tres restantes uno por uno, la seriedad de su mirada indicando la despedida.

-Duerme, Rey Guardián del Norte. La ninfa más hermosa guardará tu espíritu.

Con estas palabras, la presencia de Zoisite desapareció, y su piedra sagrada brilló con un tenue resplandor naranja.

-Duerme, Rey Guardián del Oeste, las estrellas te acogen iluminadas por el majestuoso relámpago.

Nephrite cerró los ojos, y su espíritu se desvaneció, al mismo tiempo que su piedra sagrada adquiría por un segundo un fulgor naranja.

-Duerme, Rey Guardián del Este, que el fuego caliente tu espíritu.

La fantasmal figura de Jedite se esfumó, y su piedra sagrada despidió un suave centelleo naranja.

Finalmente, los desdichados ex-amantes quedaron solos, la angustia oscureciendo sus figuras. La transparente forma de Kunzite se acercó a su compañera, su rostro desprovisto de máscaras y pantallas.

-Me entristece veros tan derrotada. La mujer a la que amé nunca hubiera permitido que algo tan inocuo como una maldición y la voluntad de los dioses se interpusieran en su camino. Siempre fuisteis decidida y muy segura de vuestras capacidades.

Los ojos azules que tanto amó lo miraron desde una expresión neutral, pero eran incapaces de ocultar por completo sus emociones.

-La mujer de la que habláis murió hace más de 10.000 años. Yo no soy ella.

-Dejad los juegos de Corte conmigo, milady. Ciertamente, en esta época y emplazamiento habéis recibido una educación distinta, pero sabéis tan bien como yo que el alma es la misma en cada encarnación. No me enamoré de la elegante princesa, no fue vuestra belleza ni vuestros talentos de alcoba los atributos que me hicieron amaros.- la única respuesta a su comentario vino al enarcar una perfectamente esculpida ceja rubia.- No quiero decir que no disfrutara de tales cualidades de vuestra persona, que sin duda eran deleitables, pero lo que me atrajo de vos fue vuestra fuerza de carácter y corazón, vuestra lealtad, vuestra astucia. Me conquistó la pasión con la que hacíais frente a la vida y todo lo que tiene que ofrecer, tanto de obligaciones como de recreo. Me fascinó la forma de comportaros, guiándoos por el corazón sin desairar las muy variadas sensibilidades que os rodeaban. Me embelesó vuestro vigor, que en cualquier otra persona me hubiese irritado. Me encandiló vuestra vulnerabilidad, que jamás mostrabais al mundo que os miraba atentamente, pero que dejasteis que yo presenciara cuando las culturas en las que os movíais pretendían romper vuestro espíritu indómito. Psyqué, Minako, el Hilo de Eros que nos conecta no fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de vos; esa muestra visible para vos conecta nuestros dedos porque, desde el momento en que nacimos, el amaros era inevitable, y nada de eso ha cambiado con vuestra nueva encarnación.

El atisbo de las lágrimas empañó los ojos azules de la princesa venusina.

-¿Y cómo estáis tan seguro de que esas cualidades siguen aquí?

Por primera vez desde que apareció, el impasible Comandante del Ejército de Terra sonrió.

-Porque vuestros ojos siguen siendo la ventana a vuestro interior, para aquellos con la voluntad y el talante para mirar en ellos. Y donde todos ven el cielo, yo veo el universo que compone a la mujer más fascinante que jamás haya existido.

La máscara que cubría sus emociones se resquebrajó, revelando el dolor y el miedo que llevaban años consumiéndola.

-¿Y qué ocurre si cuando volváis, no queda en mí nada de la mujer que tanto amasteis, y que tanto admiráis? ¿Qué sucederá si no queda nada más que una cáscara vacía, consumida por la nada?

-Un alma jamás puede ser vaciada, solo enterrada. Y si a mi regreso la carga de vuestra herencia y poder os ha sepultado, juro que no descansaré hasta sacaros de nuevo a la luz, pues el universo será un lugar infinitamente más oscuro si se ve privado del brillo de un alma tan deslumbrante como la vuestra, resplandeciendo a través de los ojos más hermosos del cosmos.

La hermosa promesa arrancó una tímida sonrisa de los labios pálidos de la mujer.

-Quién hubiera pensado que el terrorífico Comandante de los Ejércitos de Terra y líder de los Shitennou tenía alma de poeta.

Los labios del peliplateado se elevaron ligeramente.

-Sois musa de poetas y artistas, mis palabras solo son expresión de la realidad, sin pretensiones literarias.

-Adulador.

El momento de dicha duró poco, pues ambos eran conscientes de que su tiempo se agotaba. La beldad venusina tomó aliento, exhalando lentamente.

-No puedo pediros que os sacrifiquéis así por un futuro incierto.

El general sacudió la cabeza.

-En caso de que fuera necesario, no haré sino devolveros la fuerza que me disteis al aparecer en mi vida, pero marcad mis palabas, milady: no sois una damisela indefensa, y si hay alguien en este universo con la fuerza para salir de esta coyuntura, sin duda esa sois vos. Y si las fuerzas os flaquean, recordad que mi corazón es vuestro, y os apoyaré en cada paso, hasta que mi último aliento deje mi cuerpo.

La guerrera sonrió, y aunque la tristeza seguía presente en su rostro, sus ojos ya no estaban hundidos por el pesar. Lentamente, se aproximó de nuevo a la figura espectral de su alma gemela y alzó su mano izquierda, deteniéndola a milímetros de acariciar la imagen incorpórea. La melancolía caló su voz.

-Espero de corazón que no os arrepintáis de vuestras palabras.

Una mano fantasmal se acercó a su mejilla, y un pedazo de su corazón se rompió al reconocer que ni siquiera podían compartir un gesto tan simple como una inocente caricia.

-Jamás, os lo aseguro. Aguardo con ansias el momento de nuestro reencuentro. Hasta entonces, recordad que vuestro corazón es la más poderosa de vuestras armas.

Las lágrimas que tanto se había esforzado en contener, finalmente corrieron libres por su tez inmaculada, ante la despedida inminente.

-Duerme, Rey Guardián del Sur. Que el lucero del alba proteja tu espíritu y te guíe en tu regreso al hogar.

Con estas últimas palabras, la presencia de Kunzite desapareció, y su piedra sagrada brilló con destellos naranjas y dorados.

Lentamente se acercó a la cama, y con cuidado de no despertar a un todavía dormido Mamoru, recogió las cuatro piedras, que se sentían cálidas al tacto, y las guardó en su estuche, que devolvió a su lugar en el cajón. Con un último vistazo, y haciendo caso omiso a las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro, se despidió de su compañero eterno, con el pesar en su corazón, pero con la semilla de la esperanza ya sembrada y unas fuerzas renovadas para enfrentarse a la difícil batalla que presentaría el reflejo en su espejo durante los años venideros.

-Quieran los dioses que tu fe en mí sea merecida, y Afrodita se apiade de ambos. Lucharé por mi alma, lo juro, y ambos tendremos la oportunidad de reunirnos y cobrarnos la deuda que nos debe el Destino.

Con esas palabras, el apartamento quedó en silencio, y sin rastro alguno de la mujer que había decidido iniciar una guerra contra los mismos dioses para recuperar las riendas de su vida. Por la ventana, desafiando al sol que se ocultaba con el atardecer, la estrella más brillante de la mañana hacía su aparición para iluminar la oscura noche que se avecinaba.

Venus se alzaba para la batalla.

 **Este fic trata una idea que me ha estado rondando durante años. Es el one-shot más largo hasta la fecha, y lo escribí bastante rápido, teniendo en cuenta mis plazos. Examina ligeramente la relación entre Minako y Mamoru, ya que aunque quisiera haber profundizado más, no es el centro de la historia. Es esencialmente una historia para observar el carácter de Minako, su dualidad, su pasado y su proceso de razonamiento, y cómo todo ello influye en su relación con Kunzite. Al principio, la historia giraba más en torno al trágico amor entre los dos comandantes, pero… lo cierto es que ya no soy una adolescente, y si bien sigo creyendo que el amor es una parte fundamental en la vida de mis personajes, y que este ámbito es especialmente relevante en Minako, me rebelo contra la idea de que sea todo lo que hay que examinar en ella. Mi hermana, seality, a parte de incordiar incansablemente para que escriba, se ha ofrecido a corregir, y gracias a ella ha quedado claro el asunto de la "muerte inminente" del alma de Minako. Si os quedan dudas, no dudéis en mandarme un mensaje, o preguntarme en un review.**

 **En cualquier caso, espero que hayáis disfrutado con la lectura, tanto como yo escribiendo esta historia sobre un personaje con tantas aristas que su pasado cambia según la versión que veamos. No sé cuando volveré a publicar, ya que varios de los proyectos que tengo iniciados están parados actualmente, hasta que mi vida se estabilice un poco, pero tened por seguro que sigo por aquí, siempre como lectora, y algún día, volveré a subir largas historias. Espero volver pronto, pero hasta que ese momento llegue, esto es un hasta luego.**

 **Serenity Potter Moon**


End file.
